


Stuck On You

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jinwoo's crushing way too hard on Myungjun, M/M, also Myungjun is a dork, and doesn't really know what to do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: Kim Myungjun was actual sunshine and Park Jinwoo needed new sunglasses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I didn't know what else to do with. Plus, I wanted to add to the small Astro tag and the even smaller myungjin tag. I apologize for my dorkiness. It's my first time writing these dorks so please bare with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was much too cold for anyone to be outside and yet there were plenty of people hurrying about campus, wrapped up from head to toe in all types of warm clothing. Jinwoo happened to be one of those people except he was walking along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, not too concerned with the bitter cold nipping at his nose. He was wrapped up like everyone else, with a heavy coat, a hoodie, a long sleeved sweater and then a t-shirt under that. He even had two pairs of pants on, leggings and jeans, to fight the bitter cold. Their professors were evil, in his opinion, making the student population come out in such weather. It had to be below freezing and he was pretty sure it would start snowing at any minute considering the sun was buried behind dark clouds. 

Jinwoo ducked his head, rubbing his cold red nose against the bunched up fabric of his hoodie around his neck. His bare hands were buried deep in the pockets of his heavy coat and his blond hair was tucked against his face thanks to the white beanie he was wearing and though his boots were old and worn, they kept him warm enough even when the wind tried to cut right through him. 

He didn’t pay much attention to the people he passed on the sidewalk, too wrapped up in own head about that test he might have passed and Minhyuk’s last text about how _important_  it was he actually showed up for dance practice this time because they _needed_  him for moral support, or something. Jinwoo wasn’t opposed but honestly, it had been a long day and he wanted to go home, curl up with a warm blanket and hot chocolate and read for awhile in the silence of his dormroom while Minhyuk was at dance practice. 

He decided to take a short cut across the lawn, ducking his head under a few of the trees to make his way toward the coffee shop where he was planning to get something super warm to drink. Maybe he’d get something for Minhyuk, Dongmin and Bin if he was feeling generous and would actually show up to their dance practice. The bright smiles on their faces for his kindness would be worth the cold and he was seriously considering it when the top of his head collided with _something_  as he ducked under another tree.

He wouldn’t have thought much of it, thinking he knocked into a branch while he was too lost in his thoughts but there was a soft noise, something human, and he snapped up, tilting his head back to peer up the tree. 

He shouldn’t be surprised, really, but he was.

Settled on a branch, much too high for him to reach, was none other than Kim Myungjun, his pretty eyes wide and his lips tugged up into a nervous smile, showing off some his perfect teeth and Jinwoo’s heart fluttered in his chest. Myungjun was clinging to the trunk of the tree with one arm, hugging it tightly against his side while his jean covered legs dangled over the banch. Jinwoo thought maybe he ran into the boy’s foot but upon closer inspection, he noticed a stick in Myungjun’s free hand which the older had probably poked him with. 

“What the hell, Myungjun?” His voice was harsh, thanks to the weather and Myungjun just smiled brightly at him, like a goddamn ray of sunshine in this gloomy weather and Jinwoo shoved every warm fluttery feeling that whelled up far into the back of his mind. 

“Don’t ask.” Myungjun wiggled on the branch a little bit, making it shake before his eyes went wide and he froze completely, fear crossing his face as he dropped the stick to grab purchase on the branch. “Just, uh, help?”

Jinwoo blinked a few times, tilting his head from side to side before a soft smirk curled to his lips. “I don’t know, hyung, you got up there didn’t you? You can get down.”

Myungjun’s pretty little face contorted for a moment before he kicked his legs a few times. “Don’t give me that. I’ll be late for practice.”

“Minhyuk dragging you in too?”

“Bin, actually. And Sanha. Speaking of which, remind me when we see him to kick him, yeah?”

Jinwoo laughed softly. “He the reason you up there?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just catch me, okay?”

And then, before Jinwoo knew it, Myungjun was slipping over the branch to jump and the blond panicked slightly. “Whoa, shit.” He held his hands up in an effort to stop him but also maybe catch him, Myungjun froze with his hands curled tightly around the branch he was sitting on. He had to be freezing. He wasn’t even wearing a heavy coat, just a hoodie that probably belonged to Bin by the style of it and his fluffy brown hair was free to blow in the wind, brushing against his brow and wow Jinwoo really needed to stop checking out his friend.

Maybe he did it on a daily basis, but right now was _not the time_. 

“Let me get Minhyuk or Dongmin, they’re taller and stronger.”

“No!” Myungjun’s face turned a different shade of pink then it already was from the cold, the color looking rather nice under his naturally tanned skin. “Okay, no, don’t get them. Just, catch me, you’re stronger then you look.”

And Jinwoo didn’t really have a choice in the matter because Myungjun was already jumping and he braced himself, spreading his legs on the ground as he reached up. Honestly, neither of them was surprised when they crashed together and Jinwoo ended up on his ass with a warm ray of sunshine on top of him. The older was quick to scurry off him and though there were parts of Jinwoo’s body that were suddenly aching, he was pretty okay with it when Myungjun grabbed his hands and tugged him back to his feet. 

“Oh wow, that was harder than I thought.” Myungjun’s laugh was bright, his lips curling up to show off all of his teeth and bunching his eyes as he brushed off Jinwoo’s shoulders. “Thanks though.”

Jinwoo blinked a few times before shrugging off his coat, offering it to Myungjun who just stared at him. There was a moment where neither of them knew what to do before Jinwoo said fuck it and tossed the coat over the older’s slightly shaking shoulders. “Who goes out in this weather in nothing but a hoodie? Jeeze, whose the hyung again?”

Myungjun snorted softly and playfully punched Jinwoo’s arm before slipping the coat on propperly. His body was thin and lithe compared to Jinwoo’s stocky broad form and even though the blond was a little shorter, the coat looked pretty good on him. 

“You going to practice?”

“Yeah.” Jinwoo shrugged, tucking his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “Guess I am.”

“Great! I’ll walk you.”

And Myungjun’s smile was sunshine so Jinwoo didn’t have a choice but to follow the one thing that always managed to warm every hidden crevice in his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jinwoo's got it hard and Myungjun might be falling pretty hard for him. Pun totally intended.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please be sure to let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or comment! Hopefully you'll see more of these dorks from me in the future! MJ is my weakness, so that's a thing haha
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
